Coming Together In A Chat Room
by xxPR1NC3S5xx
Summary: I was bored one day so I started making this and Samantha Fenton decided to go and do this with me so... ENJOY! Rated T just because. Update.
1. Finding Famous People!

**Coming together in a chat room**

_xxPR1NC3S5xx-_**ImaB4NDxN3RD- **Andra-Bella NICKNAMES: And, Andy, Bell, Bells, occasionally Tinker Bell and Bella-Sara (but only to annoy me)  
_Samantha Fenton-_**GothIndifference- **Jacqueline NICKNAMES: Jack, Jackie, Jacks, and Jack Rabbit (to get her annoyed)

**Danny Phantom ppl****  
GhostBOI11- **Danny  
**gothgrl72-** Sam  
**technofrk86- **Tucker  
**im2cute2tlk2u-** Paulina  
**cutiepie^.^- **Star  
**Footballfreak-** Dash

**Tdi ppl****  
SurferGrl92-** Bridgette**  
sk8rboi01-** Geoff**  
imaGOTH-** Gwen**  
MUSICisLIFE9- **Trent**  
imINSANE51- **Izzy  
**TheCodester-** Cody  
**IMhungry-** Owen  
**IM2sexy4MYshirt- **Justin  
**madam3Pr35id3nt –** Courtney  
**jalBurd**- Duncan  
**t3ddyb3ar- **D.J.  
**Hom3Sk00l3d**- Ezekiel**  
Eval-** Eva  
**totlstud-** Harold  
**Sup3rflyhom3gurl-** LeShawna  
**OhMyGoshGurl5643-** Katie  
**SuperSqueal- **Sadie  
**leastImPOPular-** heather  
**shImReading-** Noah  
**NoMoreBraces- **Beth

"I'm bored," I said, swirling around in the chair.  
"Then entertain yourself," my friend in front of me said. She was typing on her computer and staring at it instead of me.  
"You wanna IM?" I asked.  
"Sure," she said, clicking out of FanFiction and getting onto our usual room.  
"No, not there, I found this one place and I talked to people from our favorite shows. Let's see who's on…now!" I said, taking away the keyboard and typing in a website I had found.  
"Jackie, what are you doing!?" she asked.  
"Chill-ax And, this is so cool," I told her. Her real name was Andra-Bella. She had short pixie like hair with blue streaks in it. She was totally fun at times, but when she had a rough day with her sis, she got cranky. I had reddish brown hair with purple streaks in it and was usually hyper on candy, soda, you name it. We both had our own styles, which were rock n roll.  
I hopped back into my seat and typed it in the search bar as fast as I could.  
"Jackie, how much soda did you have?" Andra asked.  
"Not much," I said innocently.  
"Jacqueline," she said. I hated my real name!  
"Don't call me that and I only had one cup!"  
GothIndifference has signed in  
ImaB4NDxN3RD has signed in  
"Jackie, you genius!" Andra-Bella said when she read the names on there.  
"Thank you, Bell, I always knew I was. Know…why am I a genius?" I said.  
"Look at the names on here! There's Danny, Sam, Tucker and Paulina from Danny Phantom and everybody who's on TDI! Everybody on those shows who are meant to be a couple are in denial! We have to set them up!"  
"Can do, Ger-true," I said.  
"Don't go all Dr. Seuss on me!" she screamed.

**GothIndifference:** _Fine, Miss Crouch_.  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD:** _you do know that we're sitting next to each other?_  
**GothIndifference: **_No, I had no idea *eye roll*_  
**Technofrk86:** _Ah! Three Goths!_  
**GothIndifference:** _huh?_  
**Gothgrl72:** _Hello?_  
**ImaGOTH:** _hey  
_**GothIndifference:** _Ah people!_  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD:** _Jack, hush, be polite_  
**Technofrk86: **_whoa, a guy goth? I haven't seen one of those before._

I was fuming while Andra was laughing her head off. Glad she thought it was funny.

**GothIndifference:** _I AM A GIRL! MY REAL NAME IS JACQUELINE BUT I HATE IT SO EVERYBODY CALLS ME JACKIE AND SOMETIMES JACK BUT NOBODY MISTAKES ME FOR A GUY!!!!!!_  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD:** _if she ever finds out where you live, you're toast.  
_**GhostBOI11:** _tuck's really sorry. Aren't you Tucker?  
_**Technofrk86:** _Yeah…wanna go out?  
_**GothIndifference:**_ DROP DEAD!!!  
_**ImaB4NDxN3RD:**_ I think that's a no._

"Jacks, get a grip. It was an honest mistake. He's never seen you, and he's never met you before and he probably never will. Now, stick to the mission," Andra said, looking over her laptop at me.  
"Easy for you to say, you didn't get mistaken for a guy," I mumbled.


	2. Geoff and Bridgette

**Coming together in a chat room**

_xxPR1NC3S5xx-_**ImaB4NDxN3RD- **Andra-Bella NICKNAMES: And, Andy, Bell, Bells, occasionally Tinker Bell and Bella-Sara (but only to annoy me)  
_Samantha Fenton-_**GothIndifference- **Jacqueline NICKNAMES: Jack, Jackie, Jacks, and Jack Rabbit (to get her annoyed)  
haleigh-**YUMMYpineapple-** Ashleigh Josephine NICKNAMES: A.J., Ash, Joe Joey, Josie, Ashleigh Joe, Josephah and Sophie (gets her annoyed)

**Danny Phantom ppl****  
GhostBOI11- **Danny  
**gothgrl72-** Sam  
**technofrk86- **Tucker  
**im2cute2tlk2u-** Paulina  
**cutiepie^.^- **Star  
**Footballfreak-** Dash

**Tdi ppl****  
SurferGrl92-** Bridgette**  
sk8rboi01-** Geoff**  
imaGOTH-** Gwen**  
MUSICisLIFE9- **Trent**  
imINSANE51- **Izzy  
**TheCodester-** Cody  
**IMhungry-** Owen  
**IM2sexy4MYshirt- **Justin  
**madam3Pr35id3nt –** Courtney  
**jalBurd**- Duncan  
**t3ddyb3ar- **D.J.  
**Hom3Sk00l3d**- Ezekiel**  
Eval-** Eva  
**totlstud-** Harold  
**Sup3rflyhom3gurl-** LeShawna  
**OhMyGoshGurl5643-** Katie  
**SuperSqueal- **Sadie  
**leastImPOPular-** heather  
**shImReading-** Noah  
**NoMoreBraces- **Beth

* * *

**I3Tigger- **Lindsay (it would be Tyler if she remembered peoples names)

I forgot Lindsay before

* * *

Jackie's POV

I was typing quickly on my computer.

"Jackie?" Andra said slowly.

"What?" I said, popping my head up from the keyboard.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to beat Paulina in typing smileys…now, hush so I can win," I said quickly. I jumped a foot out of my chair when I heard Demi Lovato singing 'Remember December'.

"Relax Jacks, it's my phone," Andra said, thinking I had gone crazy…again.

After a short conversation on her phone she pressed the red button that freaks me out when the lights go out.

"Aj is coming," she said going back to the computer. Aj was short for Ashleigh Josephine, which was one of our best friends. She had black hair with platinum blonde bangs. She wasn't entirely blonde, but she acted like a ditz sometimes. Aj came bursting through the door and sat down next to Bell, her laptop already seated on the table.

YUMMYpineapple has signed in

ImaB4NDxN3RD: nice of you to join us, ash  
YUMMYpineapple: bite me  
Sk8erboi01: well since you are a pineapple, she can bite you  
Surfergrl92: Geoff, it's just a screen name  
Sk8erboi01: really…AWESOME DUDE!!!

"Let's do them first," A.J. said, looking at us. We nodded.

"Jackie, you get Bridgette, Andra you get Geoff and I'll torment Harold," A.J. said. She hated Harold for some strange reason. Andra rolled her eyes while I typed like the wind.

* * *

Andra-Bella's POV

Jackie was talking to Bridgette in Private; A.J. was tormenting Harold while I was trying to convince Geoff that he liked her.  
ImaB4NDxN3RD: come on, you know you like her  
Sk8erboi01: No, I don't.  
ImaB4NDxN3RD: you think she's cool, awesome and totally good with waves  
Sk8erboi01: yes…how did you know that?

Crap, I had blown it!

ImaB4NDxN3RD: I, uh…go to your school?  
Sk8erboi01: oh…well hey there Dude!

Phew, that was way too close.

GothIndifference: Geoff, go to Private now before Bridgette kills me!  
Sk8erboi01: okay dude  
Sk8erboi01 has gone to Private chat  
After a few minutes Jackie started singing 'Wakin' Up to Love' by Shanna Crooks. A.J. was laughing while I was trying to contain it.

"Jackie, stop it…let's get to the next couple," I choked out.

She stopped singing, though she was smiling, "Courtney and Duncan?"

"Sure," A.J. and I said together.

"And I shall torment Harold," A.J. said happily.


	3. Duncan and Courtney and some JoBros

**Coming together in a chat room**

_xxPR1NC3S5xx-_**ImaB4NDxN3RD- **Andra-Bella NICKNAMES: And, Andy, Bell, Bells, occasionally Tinker Bell and Bella-Sara (but only to annoy me)  
_Samantha Fenton-_**GothIndifference- **Jacqueline NICKNAMES: Jack, Jackie, Jacks, and Jack Rabbit (to get her annoyed)  
haleigh-**YUMMYpineapple-** Ashleigh Josephine NICKNAMES: A.J., Ash, Joe Joey, Josie, Ashleigh Joe, Josephah and Sophie (gets her annoyed)

* * *

**Danny Phantom ppl****  
GhostBOI11- **Danny  
**gothgrl72-** Sam  
**technofrk86- **Tucker  
**im2cute2tlk2u-** Paulina  
**cutiepie^.^- **Star  
**Footballfreak-** Dash

* * *

**Tdi ppl****  
SurferGrl92-** Bridgette**  
sk8rboi01-** Geoff**  
imaGOTH-** Gwen**  
MUSICisLIFE9- **Trent**  
imINSANE51- **Izzy  
**TheCodester-** Cody  
**IMhungry-** Owen  
**IM2sexy4MYshirt- **Justin  
**madam3Pr35id3nt –** Courtney  
**jalBurd**- Duncan  
**t3ddyb3ar- **D.J.  
**Hom3Sk00l3d**- Ezekiel**  
Eval-** Eva  
**totlstud-** Harold  
**Sup3rflyhom3gurl-** LeShawna  
**OhMyGoshGurl5643-** Katie  
**SuperSqueal- **Sadie  
**leastImPOPular-** heather  
**shImReading-** Noah  
**NoMoreBraces- **Beth  
**I3Tigger- **Lindsay (it would be Tyler if she remembered people's names)

* * *

**A.J.'s POV**  
"I don't know guys, maybe we should wait to get Duncan and Courtney  
together." I said hastily.

"Lighten up chick! It's gonna work okay?!" Jacks replied as if we were  
talking about the end of the world.

"UGH!" Bell screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"My sister, but whatever let's just get this over with and have Courtney and  
Duncan making out while I annoy Sam!" She practically made me deaf with all  
that screaming.

"Okay then..." This was gonna take a while.

* * *

**Jackie's POV  
**  
I couldn't take it anymore. A.J. and I had been trying to get them together,  
but all they did was argue. Finally Courtney had said something that scared me  
so bad that I said something I thought I would never say….

"Ya know what? This time I agree with A.J. Let's wait until, oh, the year  
3000?" I said. A.J. stared at me like I had swallowed my foot while Bell was  
hardly listening.

"Don't bring the Jonas Brothers into this!" she said over her laptop.

* * *

**HeyImN1CKJ0N45:** hey guys I think we should go  
**Cr4zyK3v1n:** I think so too, come on Joe!  
**Jump1nJOE whosawfits:** aw, but this is entertaining

* * *

"I think I just did," I said, staring at the names like Bella and A.J.

We waited a few minutes, and then smiled, "Cool."

* * *

**Madam3Pr35id3nt:** OGRE!!!!  
**JalBurd:** Admit it princess, you know you like me!  
**Madam3Pr35id3nt:** the day when Chris lets us sleep normally!

* * *

Bella sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

"And maybe she can stop annoying Sam," A.J. murmured to me. I giggled  
softly.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

A.J. and I looked between each other, the innocently said "Nothing."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**ImaB4NDxN3RD:** you two should just cut it out and tell each other you are  
hopelessly madly in love with each other  
**GothIndifference:** She's had a bad day with her sister  
**YUMMYpineapple:** I wouldn't test her  
**jalBurd:** you first Princess.  
**GothIndifference:** you just had to say it.  
**YUMMYpineapple:** why isn't Courtney responding?  
**GothIndifference: **why isn't Duncan responding?

* * *

They looked up from their computer screens and started laughing.

"They're having a make out session," I said, smiling happily. A.J. and  
Jackie started bowing repeatedly.

"Teach us, Sensei," Jackie started.

"We wish to learn from you," A.J. finished.

And that lead to us laughing until we agreed that we had to figure out who  
Heather likes.

"Ooh, ooh, let me annoy her until she spills!" Jackie said, raising her  
arm high in the air.

"Okay, you get to torture her while I continue to torture Harold," A.J.  
said.

* * *

Totlstud: LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!!!!  
**YUMMYpineapple: **AND YOU'RE ANNOYING! AND YOUR BREATHING'S TOO HEAVY!!!  
**GothIndifference:**????  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD:**????

**A/N-** ewww I have to go to school on Thursday... at least me and A.J. get to see each other haha!


	4. Heather and Noah!

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT own any characters that aren't made up… in fact I only own Andra-Bella so yeah they're not mine**

**Coming together in a chat room**

_xxPR1NC3S5xx-_**ImaB4NDxN3RD- **Andra-Bella NICKNAMES: And, Andy, Bell, Bells, occasionally Tinker Bell and Bella-Sara (but only to annoy me) _**BACK-UP SCREEN NAME- **_MusicFreak3  
_Samantha Fenton-_**GothIndifference- **Jacqueline NICKNAMES: Jack, Jackie, Jacks, and Jack Rabbit (to get her annoyed)_** BACK-UP SCREEN NAME- **_PhantomOfTheRock  
haleigh-**YUMMYpineapple-** Ashleigh Josephine NICKNAMES: A.J., Ash, Joe Joey, Josie, Ashleigh Joe, Josephah and Sophie (gets her annoyed) _**BACK-UP SCREEN NAME**_- werewulfluvr

**Danny Phantom ppl****  
GhostBOI11- **Danny  
**gothgrl72-** Sam  
**technofrk86- **Tucker  
**im2cute2tlk2u-** Paulina  
**cutiepie^.^- **Star  
**Footballfreak-** Dash

**Tdi ppl****  
SurferGrl92-** Bridgette**  
sk8rboi01-** Geoff**  
imaGOTH-** Gwen**  
MUSICisLIFE9- **Trent**  
imINSANE51- **Izzy  
**TheCodester-** Cody  
**IMhungry-** Owen  
**IM2sexy4MYshirt- **Justin  
**madam3Pr35id3nt –** Courtney  
**jalBurd**- Duncan  
**t3ddyb3ar- **D.J.  
**Hom3Sk00l3d**- Ezekiel**  
Eval-** Eva  
**totlstud-** Harold  
**Sup3rflyhom3gurl-** LeShawna  
**OhMyGoshGurl5643-** Katie  
**SuperSqueal- **Sadie  
**leastImPOPular-** heather  
**ShImReading -** Noah  
**NoMoreBraces- **Beth  
**I3Tigger- **Lindsay (it would be Tyler if she remembered people's names)

**Jackie's POV**

"Yay! I get to annoy Heather! This is the best day of my life!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Wow, I just realized all of us are wasting our lives on the computer." Andy said.

"Haha, I just realized that too!" Joey laughed (we had to actually use one of her nicknames at some point in time… why not now?)

"Ummm… we still have to get it outta Heather who she likes." Andra said irritated.

"Okay, fine." Ash and I said in unison.

"I still don't get how you guys do that… it's annoying" And said.

**GothIndifference- **It's a gift.  
**YUMMYpineapple-** yupp  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD**** - **wow… just wow  
**GothIndifference-** so Heather who do u like  
**leastImPOPular- **why should I tell u?!

**I3Tigger-** r u Tyler  
**GothIndifference-** who u asking  
**I3Tigger-** u  
**GothIndifference-** I already had Tucker mistake me for a boy, but don't think I'm lying when I say a new door will open up in the ghost zone if anyone else does that same thing!!!!! But anyways Heather who r u in love with?

A.J. and Bella cringe at what was just said.

**leastImPOPular-** I'm not telling  
**GothIndifference-** why not  
**leastImPOPular-** cuz he might not like me back

"What makes you think that?"A.J. laughed

**GothIndifference-** Just tell me!!  
**leastImPOPular-** no  
**GothIndifference-** JUST TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
**leastImPOPular** has signed off

"Wow I didn't think that would happen that quickly" bells said.  
"Me either... I thought it woulda happened sooner" I laughed.  
"Nah she usually tries to make more of a fight than that" she replied.  
"I can't believe u guys forgot I was here!!!" A.J. shouted.  
"Sorry" Bell smiled awkwardly.

**leastImPOPular-** yes they're gone

"That's what she thinks..." Bells smirked.  
"Back-up?" A.J. and I asked simultaneously.  
"Back-up," she confirmed. "Good thing we already told everyone else what our back up names are," Ash said, changing her screen name, the same thing Bella and I were doing.  
"Much better," I said.

**A.J.'s POV**  
Personally, I liked all of our new screen names. One, it was hidden from Heather so she wouldn't know it was still us, two, they just sounded like a good change of pace. I remember when we first invented our back up names.

**FLASHBACK**  
_  
"Why are we doing this again?" I asked Jackie and Bella._

"A: we're bored and B: we might need these one day," Jackie explained.

"You seriously scare me sometimes," Bella said.

"Thank you," Jackie said as though being scary was a good thing. It probably was for her.

"Who are you two?" I asked them after I had successfully made a back up name.

"I'm Jackie and she's Bella, where have you been for the last two years?" Jackie said.

"She means our new screen names, Jackie," Bella said, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm PhantomOfTheRock. You know as in Rock n Roll?" Jackie said.

"I'm MusicFreak3," Andy announced.

"And I'm werewulfluvr, it's a combo between Twilight and DP. I still don't think we need these though," I said.

Apparently we did. Jackie's smarter than the whole school- I mean than we give her credit for…you just don't always know it…or see it.

**UN-FLASHBACK**

**PhantomOfTheRock:** hey I'm…uh…Jay  
**Werewulfluvr:** Jay Jay the Jet Plane!  
**PhantomOfTheRock: **don't call me that Josephah  
**LeastImPOPular:** I'm Heather.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"Why? You called me Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Why can't I call you Josephah?" Jackie said. For once she was serious. That was kinda scary.

"Jacks, say something stupid! Start singing randomly! BE YOURSELF!!!" Andy screamed. Apparently she thought it was scary too.

"Jacks, say something stupid! Start singing randomly! BE YOURSELF!!!" Andy screamed. Apparently she thought it was scary too.

"We really need to get some sugar in her system… then again if she's serious maybe Heather will really think it's someone else."

"No, this is scary! We've known her for three years, Ash, and not once has she ever acted like this! I seriously think there is something wrong with her…we need to get her to the hospital!" Andy said.

"Hello? I am here you know," Jackie said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is your deal!?" Andy asked her.

"No, no, ask her after we get it outta Heather!" I said.

"Nothing's my deal except…oh my gosh I think I just grew up!" Jackie said. Andra and I gasped in horror.

"Start singing! Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song!" I said, genuinely freaked out. Jackie has never grown up, and she's around thirteen!

"I took a trip to the year 3000 this song had gone multi-platinum, it outsold Kelly Clarkson!" And said.

**GhostBOI11:** is anybody alive out there?

Jackie hopped back into the seat and typed on her computer.

"Is she back?" I whispered, hoping she was.

"Not entirely! I think my brain got left behind," Jacks said, still in the serious tone but with a smirk on her face.

"She's back," we said together.

**PhantomOfTheRock:** so…just out of curiosity…do you have a crush on anybody?  
**LeastImPOPular:** um…actually yeah…

"Whoa, that was quick!" we screamed.

**PhantomOfTheRock**: um…on who?  
**LeastImPOPular:** okay it's…  
**LeastImPOPular:** I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!!

"Dang!" we screamed together. So close…

**MusicFreak3:** hey Noah who do u think Heather likes?

**ShImReading-** Uhm I don't know… Me?

**leastImPOPular-**...

**MusicFreak3-** omigosh he was right… you guys should get together!

**ShImReading-** we already are!

YAY! So it was time for Bella and I to go home, because our parents didn't want us out too late.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow, and we could decide then for who we should get together!" Andy said.

"See you," Jackie and I yelled in unison.

**A/N-** long-ish chapter but I really couldn't take anymore waiting so I just kinda finished it off so I could put it up


	5. Vlad needs a cat

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own any characters that aren't made up… I only actually own Andra-Bella :(**

**Coming together in a chat room**

**M4Y0RM45T3R5- **VLAD [(ImLonelyINeedACat) haha that'll be funny]

**ImaB4NDxN3RD- **Sorry I couldn't come over today… I got sick :(  
**YUMMYpineapple- **aw  
**GothIndifference**- that sux  
**technofrk86- **so… I was wondering again… if you wanted to go out with me  
**GothIndifference**- again… DROP DEAD!!!!  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD- **so…… when was Danny and Sam's last blushy moment???  
**technofrk86-** right after you asked haha  
**M4Y0RM45T3R5- **ah, young Daniel  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD-** Aaaah! It's the froot loop! D:  
**GhostBOI11, gothgrl72, technofrk86, YUMMYpineapple, GothIndifference- **GET A CAT ALREADY!!!!  
**technofrk86-** haha  
**GothIndifference-** hehe  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD-** hahe  
**YUMMYpineapple-** heha  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD-** DONKEY!!!!!!!!!  
**YUMMYpineapple- **Yeah…  
**M4Y0RM45T3R5- **I am NOT a froot loop!!! And I DON'T NEED A CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD-** are you done yet Tuck?  
**technofrk86-** yupp  
**IN33D4C4T-** with what?  
**IN33D4C4T- **AH!  
**(everyone in the chat room but Vlad)- **HAHAHAHAH!  
**M4Y0RM45T3R5- **THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!  
**YUMMYpineapple- **then why did we all laugh???  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD-** oh and get over Danny's mom (that's really creepy btw) stop bein' a froot loop, and GET A CAT ALREDY!!!!!!!!!!  
**GothIndifference- **yeah! Lolz  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD- **Hey Joey? Do you have your fone with you?  
**YUMMYpineapple- **yah, y?  
**ImaB4NDxN3RD- **cuz I'm callin u and ur not piking up

A.J. finally picked up and we decided to see if we could get Eva and Ezekiel together and possibly get a laugh.

A/N- Sorry I didn't update sooner, I wrote the next like three or four chapters, but I've been too lazy to type them up… Xp


	6. Author's Note

Hey, xxPR1NC3S5xx here. My inspiration for all the stories on my profile has been completely shot down and will never get back up again. If anyone is interested in picking any of them back up PM me. Anything that is not completed or taken over will be taken down by the end of June. Thank you.


End file.
